


Never Enough Moonlight

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, bffcomic, tencent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what Teddy might have been thinking, the morning he woke up with Vincent cuddled up to him. (See chapter 23.1 for the relevant scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Mickey Quinn.  
> No profit is being made.

  _He’s just drunk_ , Teddy tried to tell himself. _It doesn’t mean anything._

  Vincent’s lashes flickered with some dream and his snores rolled steady and soft. He lay with his cheek pillowed against Teddy’s chest and his arm cuddled tight to Teddy’s torso. Thankfully, the rest of Vincent’s body was somewhat off to the side, meaning that Teddy could avoid any awkwardness come morning.

  _There won’t be a morning_ , Teddy rebuked himself. _You have to push him off now, before it’s too late. Before he wakes up_ _…_

  But Vincent’s open mouth was drooling ever so slightly, and his breathing was slow and even. Teddy raised an arm and gently rested his hand upon Vincent’s head. And when Vincent made no sign of noticing, Teddy pushed carefully, slotting his fingers into the straight strands of Vincent’s hair. It almost felt like holding his hand.

  The room was their dark, private cave. It was safe, in here under the covers with Vincent’s body warm against his own and their unhurried breathing the only sounds to be heard. Teddy felt secure.

  He allowed his eyes to slide shut as he felt against his side the steady rise-fall of Vincent’s chest – an ocean’s swell, pushing gently against the shore. _Soon_ , Teddy told himself, but he let the waves take him.

  When he next opened his eyes he was greeted by the uncertain, yellow light of pre-dawn. Blinking the sticky sleep from his eyelashes, Teddy looked down at Vincent’s relaxed face. On the edge of awake, he watched Vincent’s half-smile through lidded eyes as the sun grew bolder and the light grew whiter. _Soon,_ he schooled himself, _you have to move soon_ _…_

  Outside, the birds began to call shrilly across the muffling snow, celebrating the sparkle of morning’s sun upon midnight’s powder; and still, Vincent slumbered soundly. And Teddy stared at the curve of his lashes, waiting for the moment they’d twitch and open. He could picture the exact colour of the eyes hidden behind them, indeed he had that colour ingrained in his mind; and worse, he knew the exact way they’d change when the murky film of sleep cleared, when the haze of dreams gave way to the toothy reality of where Vincent was and who he lay upon… Teddy didn’t want to think about the panic he knew would arrive, the hastily hidden fear and the strong undercurrent of regret… No, he wouldn’t let the as yet unrealised morning spoil what was here right now, this utopia that he had draped, so pliant and so solid, in his arms.

  Teddy felt like Vincent’s empty bed was glaring at him. It sat unapologetically across the room, its doona folded open like the arch of an eyebrow, silently accusing him. Teddy regarded it coolly, his fingers tightening slightly in Vincent’s hair.

  He might be able to move without waking Vincent. It was only Vincent’s head on him, after all, and his feet tangled further down; it wouldn’t be hard to carefully slip out of the other boy’s embrace, perhaps replacing himself with a pillow… It was the after that was complicated. He could leave Vincent undisturbed and move himself into the cold sheets of his friend’s bed, and tell some story come morning to explain why their positions had been swapped… Or he could prod Vincent awake and guide him over to his rightful resting place, with the hope that there was still enough alcohol in his system to forget the hasty bed-swap once morning proper arrived…

  Or he could just stay here.

  _And when Vincent wakes up?_ He asked himself bitterly. _When he panics and stutters and asks why he’s here?_

  He hadn’t planned on this happening, on backing himself into this cage of guilty comfort that’s only key was an awkward lie. And yet here he was, trapped in the warm cradle of his unrealisable daydreams. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was just that, just another moment of wishful warmth… and yet Vincent’s weight was to real, and Vincent’s breathing too close, and Teddy knew he had to move (if only because his side was itching and his foot had surrendered itself to the numbing onslaught of pins and needles) but his limbs were as frozen as his heart.

  Vincent would wake soon, Teddy knew. There’s no way he could be comfortable, laying there upon Teddy’s bony chest with Teddy’s sharp ribs jutting into his cheek… Penelope certainly hadn’t been.

  _I should go to his bed_ , Teddy decided, knowing that it was the most agreeable solution. But Vincent’s throat murmured something low, and Vincent’s cheek nuzzled sleepily, and Teddy couldn’t move away.

  Vincent’s fingers clenched sluggishly, clutching at Teddy’s side and relaxing, like one might unconsciously adjust a pillow… and Vincent moaned, low and languid, and Teddy had known from the moment he’d orchestrated this whole mess that it was going to happen, but that didn’t stop him from despairing as he felt the sound tug up a hot pressure in his core. And then Vincent stretched, his hard muscle tensing along Teddy’s side and his sleeping toes spreading against Teddy’s calf and Teddy bit his lip and tried to ignore it, tried to disregard the intimate setting and the sensual shifting but his body was just as hard to waylay as his brain, and the arousal washed through him, unbidden. Unwelcome.

  _Vincent’s going to notice_ , he thought idly. Which was something to panic about, of course, but Vincent was making another small, sleepy sound, and Teddy couldn’t find it in himself to care.

  Still, it was clear the Vincent was slowly but successfully throwing away the bounds of sleep; it was best to be prepared. Teddy carefully removed his fingers from Vincent’s hair, instantly lamenting the loss of the soft strands against his webbing, and gingerly reached across his friend’s body to snag the bed’s second pillow. It was a cliche, flimsy shield, but it would serve.

   His gaze returned to the other bed; with it’s covers open and it’s pillows disturbed, it was clear that someone had used it – albeit briefly – last night. _I just have to get Vincent outside quickly enough for him not to notice_ , Teddy decided.

  And then all that was left was the waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! A comment would make my day <3


End file.
